I still don't like you
by astateofgrace
Summary: Edmund Pevensie did not like being sent to his room. In fact, he disliked it greatly. It was one of the things he hated most in this world. Sibling Fic


**A/N: I don't own anything. Except the books and DVD's. And LOTS of pictures from the internet of Skandar Keynes (Stalkerish, I know. Don't stress; we don't even live on the same continent). Another random short, plot-less story. I hope I've done Edmund's grumpiness right. Obviously, it takes place before the war because Mr. Pevensie is still at home and Edmund is rather bad-mannered as he used to be!**

Edmund Pevensie did not like being sent to his room. In fact, he disliked it greatly. It was one of the things he hated most in this world. That was, of course, apart from when there was beans on his dinner plate that mother said he simply _had _to eat, and looking around the dinner table, he found Peter, Susan and Father all giving him that stern, horrible look that told him he was being childish. He was, of course, _not _being childish; he was already 7 years old and he never let anyone forget it. If any of his siblings were to be being childish, it would certainly not be him, it would be Lucy. She, being 3 years of age, was the baby in the family and it would frustrate Edmund to no end the leniency his parents and siblings would show Lucy and not Edmund. Not one week ago, Lucy, sitting on the floor, had spilt her bottle of milk all over Mother's newly polished wooden floor. If Edmund had done that, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be punished and made to clean it up. But _oh no, _Peter had rushed to Lucy's side, picked her up, kissed her forehead and volunteered to clean it up himself. He was tired of it.

So in his room he sat, short, chubby legs spilling over the side of his bed while his elbows rested on his bed keeping him upright. Glaring at the blank wall above Peter's bed on the opposite side of the room, Edmund heard the door squeak open.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Ed. Mother's having dreadful time cleaning Lucy's bottle free of pepper." Peter walked in and scolded Edmund while reaching for the book on their nightstand. Edmund grinned as he remembered his little sister's face as she had taken a sip of her water.

"She deserved it."

"She's three, Ed. How did she ever deserve that?"

"She gets everything, Peter! Can't you see that?"

Peter simply shook his head in disappointment and walked out, leaving the door ajar. Edmund rolled his eyes and collapsed backwards on the bed, eyes closed. Moments later, he felt a prod at his foot. Jumping up in surprise, he looked down to see Lucy with her freshly cleaned bottle smiling up at him. He grumbled and pushed her away with his foot.

"Go away, Lucy. This isn't your room." He scowled. She didn't seem to get the picture though, because moments later, she was at his feet again and prodding his ankle to be picked up.

"Ed, up." She spoke, gesturing with her hands. While her language skills were minimal, she managed the basics quite well.

"No, Lucy! You're being annoying!" Edmund growled louder, pushing her away again. "Mum! Lucy's being childish!" He yelled, hoping his mother in the kitchen would hear him and take away the bothersome little girl. She didn't though, and Lucy kept trying, each time getting pushed away by her brother.

"You're the reason I'm stuck in my room in the first place, you silly child!" he said, frustrated. She gave him the big-eyed treatment, and although she said nothing, he could almost hear the 'please, Edmund?'

"You're going back to Mother." He huffed and clumsily picked her up, moving to the door. "If I get in trouble for being out of my room, it's your fault." He frowned. She giggled hysterically.

"Why are you laughing? You're going to be the one in trouble!" he questioned, walking along the hallway and into the kitchen. Lucy had put her head on his shoulder and put her thumb in her mouth as Edmund walked, her bottle hanging from her other hand.

"Mother, keep Lucy away from me, would you? She was in Peter's and my room." He placed her on the floor in the kitchen, eliciting a strangled cry from Lucy.

"No, Ed. Up!" she said, tears threatening to escape her big, blue eyes.

"Oh, just take her back to your room, would you, Edmund? She wants to stay with you." Helen Pevensie said, her hands busy rolling dough.

"What?" Edmund looked at his mother, to Lucy, who had maintained the pleading look, and back to his mother. "Why me?"

"Edmund!" his mother spoke louder, and Edmund knew better than to question her further. Sulking, he picked Lucy up again, much to the toddler's excitement, and took her back to his room, putting her on the bed.

"Why can't you play with Peter or Susan? They like you more than I do." Edmund sat next to her. Lucy said nothing, simply snuggling in closer to her big brother.

"You are very frustrating, Lucy. And you get _anything _you want. I wish you would go away." Edmund scowled, albeit a little half-hearted. She placed her fat little hand on his arm and dropped her bottle. Edmund looked down and frowned at her hand on his arm, shoving it away. He should have known that a moment later, it would be back on his arm again. Minutes passed with the two sitting in the same positions, Lucy watching Edmund curiously and Edmund avoiding her gaze. Finally he got off the bed quickly and snatched something out of the nightstand drawer.

"Here." Edmund pushed a hair clip he had found at the park down the street into her hand. "Maybe it will keep you from annoying me." Lucy looked down at her brother's gift with an excited twinkle in her eyes.

"Ed! Pretty!" she giggled hysterically and rolled around on the bed with her new hair clip grasped tightly in her hand. Edmund smiled shyly. Putting it in her mouth, the look on Lucy's face changed from excitement to disapproval in a flash. Spitting it out, it landed on the floor.

"Yucky, Ed."

"Oh, no, Lucy, it's for your hair. Not to eat!" Edmund retrieved the clip and cleaned it off quickly on his shorts before awkwardly placing it in her reddish-brown hair. It wasn't properly secured and hung on a few strands of hair down onto her forehead, but Lucy thought it was the best thing ever. Patting her head where the clip was, she laughed and reached up uncomfortably to give her brother a wet kiss.

"Don't get used to it. I still don't like you."


End file.
